Waterfall in a Teacup
by emkat44
Summary: Hello all, this is just the first chapter of a story that I have been thinking about publishing. If there seems to be some demand for it, I will go ahead and upload the next chapter. So tell me what you think. WARNING: there IS sexual content. Please enjoy this story, and I'm excited to see where it will go!
1. Chapter 1

this is the first chapter of a story I might upload about Humbert and Lolita's journey across the US. I will write more if there seems to be demand for it. -there IS sexual content-

Waterfall in a Teacup

Humbert:

I stepped out of the car surfaced straight into dark, misting rain. I could smell the rain-soaked pavement, mixed subtly with the crisp scent of plants sucking up water after a long drought. I looked over the top of the car at my sweet, drowsy Lolita, and gently bit my bottom lip. My mind wandered dazedly over the 8-hour car drive we had just endured, and I marveled that I hadn't gone entirely crazy with deprivation. But then again, if there was anything I knew about, it was how to survive droughts….

Lolita:

I got up and out of the car slowly, my joints stiff, my legs wobbly, my static filled hair clinging to the sides of my face. My yellow dress was riding up over my thighs and I was sure it was listing dangerously over to one side, exposing my left shoulder to the cold pellets of rain, but I was too sleepy to care. I made my way around to hum and looked at the hotel impatiently. "Let's go in, daddy," I mumbled, bouncing from foot to foot. It really was chilly. "Alright, Lola," Hum began, but then I saw his gaze light on my shoulder. Great. Daddy really was embarrassingly strict about my clothes. Sometimes, although I never told him, I wished that he would just leave me alone and not… not care so much.

"Lola, come here," he murmured. I sighed, knowing I had to let him do what he wanted in order to go in the hotel. I sidled up closer to him and boredly hoped he would be quick.

Humbert:

My nymphet dutifully turned her small brown shoulder to my large, rough hands, and I could barely stop them shaking enough to reach down to her trusting figure. Dear god, Humbert, 8 mere hours without a touch and you're reduced to this! You really must learn some more restraint, you sorry old man!

Ah, but I did not want to have to do such an arduous task as practice going without a child's hand on me for more than half a day. No, Hum would have to start with an easier task.

"Lo, my darling, you look beautiful, just like the young lady you are," bumbling Hum began, hands shaking like the convergence of two major ocean plates. "But your dress is of utmost concern to me, so I must fix it for you, lo…"

I took her gossamer-silk nymph dress and dragged the garment over her the round hump of her shoulder. There. My heart was beating wildly and I could feel my foolish face burning, all aflame, the very reddest of erotic reds. I looked down to assess the particular status of her skirt- because god bless me, the young princess must look respectable- and my breath nearly crawled to a stop and failed right there. Her innocent pink crinoline drapes were tucked in between her slender tan legs, caught up near the geographical location that inhabited my thoughts more than any London, Paris or cold gray city in the world. I knew what it was to be those skirts, anchored to the bed by a teasing and maddening slight pressure, eyes rolled to the back of my head because I just couldn't bear the too-light touch anymore…

In one fell swoop, I caught the dress and pulled it back to respectable proportions. Not giving myself time to think, I clasped little Lo's hand and strode purposefully, father-like, into the hotel lobby.

"Good day, sir," greeted the smartly dressed chap behind the large wooden desk, his skin gleaming dully in the gray artificial light.

"Good day, and good night to you, my boy. Could I trouble you for a single bedroom this evening?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Humbert:

The beaming man whom I presumed to be the desk clerk looked at me and my Lo with a small start. No doubt the tone of my voice carried more urgency than the situation called for- but believe me, reader, that it was as urgent as I say. 8 hours, 8 hours with a nymphet and yet no relief, not even a slight alleviation... I felt I was one step away from barking out orders like an ancient army sergeant.

"One room, sir? Of course, right this way."

Through my distraction, I brusquely clasped little Lo's arm and drew her behind me to the clerk's desk. In a matter of seconds, I had the key of one Room 234, second floor on the left.

My own small island of pleasure waited for us up a single flight of stairs.

Lolita:

Hum seemed not himself as we stood in the lobby. I was getting mad because I was so sleepy, and I didn't know why we had to wait in a strange hotel in the middle of the night. I wanted to put on my silk night gown that was my favorite and sleep until the sun was high in the sky again.

I took Daddy's hand as he reached for me and followed him to the big staircase. It looked so steep, I dreamily wondered if it reached to the stars.

"Carry me, please," I mumbled, sitting on the bottom step. I decided I wouldn't move unless Hum agreed to pick me up.

Humbert:

My heart pounded in my ears as Lolita flounced down on the stair and looked up at me with her wide brown fawn eyes. Carry her? Oh, the battle raging quietly inside my chest!- I would like nothing more than to take Lo in my arms, but was it safe?

My traitor arms answered for me. "Of course, dearest," I murmured, greedily reaching for Lo and raising her to me.

Restraining any thoughts, I began the climb.

A wayward foot nearly caused me to become undone on step 3. For little Lo was quickly asleep and her small ankle had fallen in front of my loins, already much too close to combustion.

I closed my eyes and began to worry that my body would pass the brink with or without four walls surrounding us, with or without a physical touch from my small partner. In fact, my fire was building in heat at a steady rate that may not last the length of the cursed corridor. The mere friction from my beige and humbert-dreary trousers drove me to a break into a panicked and unsteady run up the remaining steps, only to arrive at a long hallway...


End file.
